BRONIES TAKIN' OVER GERMANY!
by kuefox
Summary: What happens when Prussia gives My Little Pony: FiM a try? And what will Germany have to say about it? Rated for Romano's mouth!


** Hey! I'm back again~ I really had to get this out of my system, as it was causing me to draw ponies that looked like the Haetalia characters. Anyways, this continues from my first one I wrote, but you don't really need to read it to understand what's going on. If you would like to read it, you can find it here: .com/gallery/#/d4fzv2h  
>I might upload it on here~!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Italy?"<p>

"Yes?"

"What…what are you…_buying?_"

The tall, blond German asked the small, auburn-haired Italian, who's hands were full of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic merchandise. Several toy figurines and posters were stuffed in his small arms. They had bumped into each other at the mall, because both of their brothers wanted to go shopping for the Christmas season.

"Ve~, oh, this? Oh, it's just some My Little Pony stuff that I saw…ve, I couldn't resist," he sheepishly replied to Germany's question.

"But…but, _why?_ Don't you know that that show is for…um, _little girls?_" Germany said, eyeing the things he had in his hands. "Why in the world are you, a grown man, watching a show like that?"

"Ve, I know, I know, but…I like it! It's so cute, and it shows you stuff about friendship~! You know, how magical it is!" Italy gushed, stars in his eyes. Germany face palmed, annoyed at how the Italian couldn't see just how _gay_ he looked, with his arms full of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie toy figurines.

"You know, Germany, you should watch it, too! Yeah, Poland showed it to me, and America showed it to him!" Italy suggested.

_So, America started this thing, huh…_the German thought, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Italy, there's no way in freaking hell am I ever watching a show as girly as that. Why would I?"

"Be-_cause_! It can show you how to make friends and how to keep them, ve! Especially you, who only has me and Japan and your _fratello_ as friends!"

_He has a point…_he thought. _W-Wait! He has no point! No point at all! There's no way I'm ever watching that crap!_

"Oy, _fratello! _You done shopping yet..?" Romano called from an aisle of wine. Romano's gaze flitted towards Germany, who already could sense the brutal insults about to begin. "OH, HELL NO, POTAOT BASTARD! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"R-Romano! C-Calm down! I was only talking to him, so it's okay, ve!" Italy tried to calm his brother down as he stomped over to where the were. "I was telling him about My Little Pony!"

"Don't tell him about that! Enough already with that crap!" Romano seethed.

"But, _fratello_, you love My Little-"

"SHUT UP! Ugh, we're leaving! See you, Potato freak!" Romano called as he dragged his brother to the front of the store to pay.

_I'll never understand those two…_Germany glanced at the aisle full of My Little Pony merchandise ranging from toys to clothes. _M-Maybe I could watch one episode..?_

The German quickly shook the thoughts away. He was too much of a brute and too proud to ever watch anything of the sort. The blond started to look for his idiot brother, who had wandered off somewhere, chasing a girl.

"Oy, West, what did you and Feli talk about today?" Germany's brother, Prussia, asked once they were home, drinking a nice glass of beer.

"Nothing, just this stupid girl show he and his _bruder_ are watching," Germany replied. "Some thing called My Little Pony."

"My Little Pony? What the hell?" Prussia laughed his…"unique" laugh. "W-Why would little Feli be watching something like that?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know either. Poland showed him, and America started this whole trend in the first place,"

"What's it about, anyway?"

"Italy said it shoes you the 'magic' of friendship and some crap like that. It's truly for little girls," Germany sighed.

"Man, West, I sometimes wonder why you even hang out with Feli. He's kinda…off," Prussia laughed.

_What if it really isn't stupid? What if it's…it's actually really bloody and violent and I'm just being too proud to see that? _The blonde's mind was filled with these questions all night. He couldn't sleep; this thing was bugging him so much!

_If I were to watch one, little episode…mein bruder would never let me hear the end of it…but, he's asleep, so…maybe…_

Finally, the urge was too great even for Germany, and he tip-toed downstairs, _oh-so _quietly_. _He couldn't risk waking up Prussia and getting made fun of.

"…Kesesesesesesese~ wow, Pinkie Pie, you're so _slow!_" Prussia's obnoxious voice filled the hallway.

_P-Prussia? What the hell is he doing up? And…who's Pinkie Pie?_ Germany thought as he crept into the study, where his computer was.

Germany stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what his brother was watching.

_MY._

_LITTLE._

_PONY._

"B-Bruder?" Germany said, making Prussia jump. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"W-W-W-WEST! I-I was just, um…w-working on some…a-awesome b-battle plans, yeah! S-So, you better get back to b-bed! Yep, you r-really should!" Prussia replied, trying to block the computer from Germany, but he was able to catch a glance at what he was doing.

"_My Little Pony? _Bruder, _why?_" Germany asked, appalled, not remembering that he came down to watch the same thing.

"I-I can explain! I- I came down to check my awesome e-mail, a-and Italy sent me a video to show to you, but I thought, 'If it's for my un-awesome brother, it has to be lame!' so I clicked on it, j-just to see how un-awesome it was! A-And then I just watched a little part of it, and…I couldn't stop watching it! T-They were just…too…_CUTE!_" Prussia explained, turning as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"But, _bruder_! You said yourself it was girly and stupid!" Germany said.

"I thought that at first! B-But you have to actually watch it, West! It really is awesome!"

"…"

"C-C'mon, _bruder_! Watch the first episode!" Prussia clicked replay on the YouTube video. Germany hesitated.

_Italy watches it…Romano watches it…even mein own bruder watches it…I guess it really is something…_

Germany sighed and nodded his head, which earned a "Kesesesesese~!" from his brother.

"Rainbow Dash gets on my nerves," Germany said, sighing.

"WHAT? She's awesome! Way better than Fluttershy," Prussia replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Is not. No one is." the blond said, clicking on the next episode, which was episode 37.

And so, in the end, it turned out Germany wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. He told Italy that he likes it, who told Japan, who watched an episode and fell in love with it, then told China, who also watched an episode and "Aiyaaa!" 'ed over it, who then showed everyone at the next G8 meeting, which made everyone go on a Pony Frenzy…especially, the loner, Britain, who immediately called the government and declared an International Pony/ Unicorn/ Pegasus day, much to America's joy.

_THE END! _


End file.
